¿Cómo decir?
by Mizu Tamashi
Summary: Sakura se besó con Li, el novio de Tomoyo, su mejor amiga... ¿Y ahora cómo se lo diría?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP, y éste escrito es por diversión.

**Capítulo # 1**

**¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga que su novio te besó?**

Llevaba la mitad de la mañana transcurrida en el colegio. Para casi todos era una mañana más, un día más, más clases, más tareas y lecciones, más de todo lo que un colegial puede recibir, pero no para Sakura Kinomoto.

Era un día terrible para ella pues Shaoran, el novio de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, el día de ayer la había besado.

¿Cómo pasó?

Ella trataba de recordar cómo pasó precisamente, y en el peor de los casos, inventar una historia, pues tenía que decírselo a Tomoyo, ella no merecía esto.

Aparte de todo, le había estado huyendo toda la mañana, y por suerte, habían sacado a las chicas que conformaban el coro de la hora de clase actual; ella pudo respirar un poco y salió del curso rumbo al baño, donde aparentemente se puede pensar mejor.

─ ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta Sakura!- se decía así misma mientras se golpeaba despacito la cabeza. Había entrado previamente a un cubículo y ya habiendo bajado la tapa del inodoro, se puso a pensar… otra vez. ─ ¿Cómo le voy a decir? Hola Tomoyo, la razón por la que te he estado huyendo es porque ayer Li y yo nos besamos…-pausa. ─ ¡NOOOO! No puedo decir eso, me odiará de seguro…─ se empezó a comer las uñas. ─ Tomoyo, la verdad es que ayer iba caminando distraída y caí accidentalmente encima de Li y nos besamos… nada serio, por cierto…─ volvió a gritar un "no" alargado y suspiró fuertemente. Volvió a intentar una nueva historia. ─ Tomoyo… ¿quieres dejar a Li?... Ay no…

Sea lo que sea que le diga, ella iba a terminar lastimada y todo por culpa del estúpido Shaoran. Pero nada la salvaba a ella tampoco, estaban los dos juntos en esto, y todo porque ella, en secreto, gustaba de Shaoran.

Desde mucho antes que se haga pareja de Tomoyo, ella había notado casualmente que sus miradas se topaban demasiado, casi que cada cinco minutos, y cuando menos lo esperaba, sentía que la observaban. Siempre pensó que le gustaba a Shaoran, pero el día en que él se le declaró a su amiga Tomoyo, descartó toda clase de suposiciones y creyó que la razón por la que siempre se topaban sus miradas, era porque Tomoyo estaba alado de ella. O eso quiso pensar.

La cuestión fue que después de cinco meses de relación entre él, uno de los chicos más solicitados, y Tomoyo, una de las más solicitadas, habían coincidido en la biblioteca hasta muy tarde, y es todo cuanto recordaba Sakura. De ahí sentía sus labios pegados a los del chico, y todas sus hormonas haciendo revolución dentro suyo.

No podía recordar cómo sucedió, por qué se apegaron tanto, ni lo que pasó en el "post-beso". Seguía sentada en el inodoro con todo revuelto: pensando en qué le diría a Tomoyo, en el beso que recibió el día anterior, en Shaoran, y tratando de recordar la historia completa.

─Tomoyo, ¿estás segura de que Li te quiere? ─ se dijo a sí misma.

─¿Sakura? ─ tocaron su puerta. ─ ¿Eres tú?

Sintió que la sangre se le fue al piso y se levantó rápidamente. Sabía que no era la voz de Tomoyo, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie podía enterarse de nada. Muy aparte de todo, ellos, Shaoran y Tomoyo, eran una de las parejas más populares del colegio. Maldijo la hora en que no pudo pensar en voz baja, o mejor aún, porqué no pudo pensar sin hablar.

─S…sí, soy yo… ¿quién es?─ obviamente sabía quién era, pero tenía que fingir hasta donde pueda ─ ¿Naoko?

─Sakura, ¿con quién hablas? ¿Está Tomoyo ahí dentro? Necesito decirle algo.

La sangre de Sakura no terminaba de fluirle normalmente cuando sintió que se le bajaba nuevamente. Naoko lo sabía todo, le diría a Tomoyo y ella nunca le hablaría de nuevo y perdería la única mejor amiga que poseía, así que no lo dudó más y abrió la puerta y salió para encarar a la que sería su traicionera.

─ ¡¿Qué le dirás?!¡¿Qué se supone que tiene que saber Tomoyo que tú tengas que decirle?! ─ le gritó, muy alterada, agarrándola de los hombros a la chica de lentes y sacudiéndola un poco. Una lágrima se empezó a formar en sus ojos verdes y su corazón latía muy fuerte. ─ ¡No le dirás nada! Sólo yo… ¡Sólo yo podré decírselo y yo veré cómo y cuándo!

─Sa...Sakura… la profesora de Matemáticas la está buscando… tú… tú se lo dirás… tranquila, no le hablaré… discúlpame.─ Se miraron fijamente, la una con miedo y la otra echando fuego que, mientras entendía lo que le acababan de decir, iba soltando el agarre e iba cambiando su cara enfurecida.

─Naoko, yo… perdón, me excedí contigo…

─Tranquila Sakura, entiendo.- dijo con un tono un poco sarcástico, y soltando con sus manos, lo que quedaba del agarre de la otra, salió del baño.

─Ay no…

Estaba empezando a enloquecer, no podía con esto sola, necesitaba ayuda ya sea directa o indirectamente. Se puso a pensar en los indicados y: Tomoyo, obviamente no; Li tampoco, pues era el culpable de todo; Rika seguía enamorada de un profesor, así que ella tampoco; Naoko, pues vivía enamorada de los chicos de los libros que leía, y con lo que acababa de pasar, seguramente no le querría hablar; y por último Chiharu. Esta última sería el anzuelo. Llevaba poco más de un año saliendo con Yamazaki y nadie más que ella entendía esto de tener enamorado. Iría a por ella ahora mismo.

Salió del baño mientras el timbre de cambio de hora sonaba. Aceleró el paso pues no sabía cuánto tiempo más iban a retener a los del coro, y no estaba en sus planes el que Tomoyo escuche lo que iba a decir a Chiharu.

Subió las escaleras ya corriendo y llegó al curso. Entró y para su suerte el profesor de la siguiente hora no había llegado. Divisó a Chiharu en su sitio sin nadie a su alrededor. Se apresuró antes que cualquier otro.

─Chiharu…- la nombrada alzó la mirada. ─ Chiharu, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

─Sakura, te veo pálida, ¿estás bien? ─ respondió.

─No es nada, en serio, sólo quiero preguntarte algo, ¿se puede?

─Claro que sí Sakura, somos amigas, a ver dime qué pasa. ─ respondió dándole ánimos.

─Bueno… imagina esta situación… si te enteras que Yamazaki besó a otra chica, ¿qué harías? ─ Los ojos de Chiharu se abrieron por completo y se levantó de su silla rápidamente.

─ ¡¿Que Yamazaki hizo qué?!- en sus ojos había fuego y sus manos arrugaban unos papeles que tenía encima de la mesa. ─ ¡Quién fue Sakura, dímelo!

─Tranquila Chiharu…─ ya tenía a Sakura agarrada por los hombros. ─ eso no ha pasado… Chiharu, ¡Yamazaki no hizo nada! ─ le gritó para que la otra reaccionase.

Chiharu se dio cuenta y soltó el agarre, carraspeó un poco y se sentó nuevamente sin ver a su amiga.

"Misión abortada" pensó Sakura. No preguntó más y se fue a sentar, ya pensaría en algo.

─Oye…

Esa voz… esa voz y ese tono eran los que casualmente aparecían en sus sueños y pesadillas. Causaban el bien y el mal, alfa y omega, todo al mismo tiempo. Nuevamente sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte y su estómago volverse loco. Era Li.

No sabía qué hacer, si voltearse, si hacerse como que no escuchó nada o si levantarse e irse nuevamente al baño donde creía que era el único lugar donde encontraba paz, pero todo se fue al abismo cuando sintió un toque en su hombro. Se le erizó la piel y su corazón prácticamente palpitaba en su boca.

─Necesito que hablemos… sobre lo de ayer.─ emitió palabra. Sabía que aunque la chica no se había volteado, ella lo escuchaba.

─ ¿Y qué pasó ayer?

Sólo había una voz melodiosa que podía llegar en estos momentos a aturdirlos tanto. Voltearon sus cabezas y sus miradas se posaron en la misma persona: Tomoyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenece a CLAMP.

Capítulo 2

La vieron ahí parada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ambos, Sakura y Shaoran, sabían que la iban a lastimar demasiado, y no esperaban cual sería la actitud de Tomoyo al enterarse de la verdad.

Sus corazones latían demasiado fuerte debido al temor de enfrentar la realidad, de tener que ser felices a costa de la humillación de alguien más. Sakura no lo permitiría. Por un lado, aunque aún en lo más profundo de su corazón, el beso que se había dado con Shaoran el día de ayer lo había esperado y anhelado desde hacía mucho y lo disfrutó el poco tiempo que duró el mismo, pero por otro lado, pensaba bastante en Tomoyo, en el engaño que le había hecho.

Sabía que gustaba de Shaoran, el chico de cabello café que se sentaba justo detrás de ella en las clases, pero se había reprimido así misma a raíz de que él y su mejor amiga eran novios.

—Tomoyo yo debo explicarte algo— añadió Sakura

—Pues sea lo que sea que tenga que decir, Srta. Kinomoto, será después de mi clase, ¿entendido? — apareció la profesora de Historia interrumpiendo el momento y obligando a los tres estudiantes a abortar la misión de esclarecer todo.

Sakura estaba destrozada. Sólo veía hacia la ventana intentando encontrar la respuesta en el vidrio. Ya había recibido dos llamadas de atención por parte de la profesora, pero no podía concentrarse.

Tomoyo, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, estaba en el medio de todo esto, y no merecía tener una amiga tan mal agradecida como ella se había portado. Esto de haberse besado con él, por más que ambos hayan querido, jamás fue una buena idea.

La profesora había enviado un trabajo la semana pasada y ya lo estaba recogiendo. Sakura sacó el suyo al igual que todos sus compañeros, con la diferencia de que su trabajo traía consigo muchas emociones.

Como era de costumbre, ella no lo había hecho en toda la semana que la profesora dio de plazo para hacer, siendo el día de ayer el último recurso de quedarse en el colegio hasta tarde y hasta terminar con el deber.

Entró después de clases a la biblioteca y sacó cinco libros de donde se dispuso a obtener la información que requería. Encontró muchas cosas interesantes y a más de hacer el deber, se quedó leyendo un poco más de los libros que tenía.

—Disculpa…— alejó los ojos de su lectura y del libro y vio a Li, su compañero de clases parado alado suyo—. ¿Lo estás usando? El libro— concluyó señalando un gran libro de pasta color anaranjado.

—Claro que no, Li— respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que agarraba el libro y se lo daba—. Toma.

Al momento de tomar el libro, sus manos se toparon, y un leve tono rojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Shaoran, quien se quedó viendo a Sakura, pues había estado enamorado de ella en secreto. Aparte que su novia del momento era la mejor amiga de ella.

La chica se dio cuenta de que el chico topaba el libro que ella le estaba entregando, pero no lo tenía agarrado, por lo que si ella lo soltaba, el libro caería. Vio también que él la estaba viendo y al mismo tiempo se había quedado pensando, pues no reaccionaba, y en parte le pareció divertido. Una idea se formó en su cabeza y como sus dedos se topaban, ella empezó con su dedo índice a sobar los dedos de él, riendo en bajo.

Li Shaoran, un chico con una personalidad fuerte y respetable, había sido vencido por un ataque menor de cosquillas en los dedos.

Sintió el cosquilleo y se percató de la situación. Abrió bastante los ojos y con un grito, dejó caer el libro, haciéndose él para atrás como si Sakura fuera a comérselo.

— ¿Qué pasó Li? —Dijo preocupada la chica al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla—. Perdóname, no lo hice de mala, es que parecías tan ido.

Él aún en _shock _y con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que creyó que se le saldría, analizó mejor la situación, y se tranquilizó.

La encargada de la biblioteca les lanzó un regaño por hacer tanta bulla, pero no pasó a más de que si seguían armando escándalos, tendrían que marcharse.

Después de eso, Sakura convenció a Shaoran que se quede en la misma mesa que ella pues él tampoco había hecho el deber que lo recogería al día siguiente. Intercambiaron ideas, pensamientos y escribieron el informe que tenían pendiente. Acabaron casi al mismo tiempo, pues Sakura demoraba un poco, pero él la esperó.

Dado al tiempo que se habían quedado, la encargada de la biblioteca ya se había ido, pero la regla era que los estudiantes dejen los libros en las secciones correspondientes, y precisamente en eso se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran. Ella le pasaba los libros y él los ponía en el estante correspondiente.

—Este es el último— comentó Sakura dándole un último libro—. ¡Al fin acabamos!

Shaoran la veía de reojo. Siempre la quedaba viendo porque ella sonreía todo el tiempo, siempre feliz, su sonrisa le traía buen ánimo, y así se había ido enamorando de ella. Poco a poco. No tenía apuro, sólo aprovechó el momento.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Inició Shaoran—. ¿Por qué siempre estás sonriendo?

Sakura sintió un poco caliente su cara. Efectivamente se había puesto roja ante tal pregunta.

—Pues… no tengo motivos para estar triste… incluso creí que hacer la tarea iba a ser algo aburrida, pero mira, llegaste y pasamos un buen momento, ¿no crees? — ahora el rojo era también él. No creyó que su presencia le pudiese hacer feliz a la chica.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — hizo una pregunta como respuesta.

—Claro, no te mentiría de esa manera.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? —Era la pregunta definitiva. Su sinceridad le había acelerado a hacer alguna locura. Se sentía como un héroe al haber escuchado que ella era feliz también por él—. Bueno yo…

Sakura sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte. Shaoran también. Ambos tenían esa atracción tan fuerte, pero no tenían el valor de decirlo con palabras.

Inconscientemente él se le acercó a ella un poco. No quería ser descortés, pero ahora algo más interno lo impulsaba. Le agarró la mano y sintió su suavidad. La sangre le subía y le bajaba, y su enrojecimiento iba en aumento. No pensó en nada y simuló abrazarla, y fue cuando sintió de su pecho el corazón de ella latir a la misma intensidad que el de él. Giró un poco su cara y la vio más de cerca. Le gustaba lo que veía: Sakura.

Estaba enrojecida y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, pues exhalaba un poco por la boca. Él sonrió aunque ella no pudiera ver que él sonreía por ella. Le tocó la espalda y le besó la comisura de los labios. Casi sintió que a ella le tomó por sorpresa, pero no se movió. El beso iba a acabar ahí, pero él no podía más. Con su otra mano le tocó el rostro a Sakura y le giró la cabeza un poco, de manera que sus labios quedaron unidos en su primer beso.

Las emociones, las hormonas y hasta las mariposas hacían fiesta dentro de su organismo. Era una sensación de confort, de relajación, de ganas de seguir con más. Besarse había sido una decisión un poco apresurada, pero no podían negar que realmente era lo que habían querido.

—Escuché la voz de Sakura por… aquí…— no estaban solos en la biblioteca. Alguien se acercó donde estaban ellos, pero su beso estaba más arriba de cualquier percepción en ese momento—. Sa…kura… ¿Li?... ¿Qué está pasando? No puedo creerlo…— salió de ahí antes que pudiera ser descubierta por los amantes.

**¡Hola! Estuve leyendo los reviews que me dejaron, y créanme que no esperaba recibir tantos, en serio me hacen feliz. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, y leyendo lo que me dejaron, bueno no sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero no va a ser un fic muy largo pues como vieron no es una trama muy elaborada, así que no espero que pase de los cinco capítulos jeje. Añado de nuevo: ¡Gracias a todos! Me hacen muy feliz, los quiero mucho (:**


End file.
